


[Volume 01]Ch. 01 - The Silver Eyed King - part 1

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [5]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 1, 2 and 3 of the Org - Cas, Dean and Sam - finally leave for the mission, but Dean doesn't trust Castiel at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Volume 01]Ch. 01 - The Silver Eyed King - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am assuming that Miria, since she investigated into EVERYTHING that concerned the Organization and the warriors, knows pretty much every warrior of the past, at least by name, because she read everything in the Org’s archives, ok?
> 
> More info + pictures here: [SPN ges Claymore](http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/)

**Ch. 01 - The Silver Eyed King - part 1**

Claire stopped reading and looked towards Miria. Everyone seemed to wait for an explanation. Galatea had closed her eyes and now she was opening them.  
\- I am really surprised, it’s maybe the first time I hear something from a so far generation - apart from the Abyssal Ones, of course.  
Miria, after a long pause, said:  
\- I read those names in the archives, when I was investigating. They said they died. The thing is, we are reading something from former Number One, Two and Three. It is not so easy to take down warriors with those numbers and from the point of view of the Organization it must have been quite an effort tracking them down.  
Denev nodded.  
\- Are you saying they might be alive somewhere? We never heard of them.  
Denev replied. Miria, at that point, sighed.  
\- I don’t really know this myself. The only way is keeping reading the diary. Maybe it was meant as a sign for the future warriors.  
Then she made a vague gesture and Claire started reading again. 

»».«« 

Ermita and Crowley urge the three warriors to reach the North as soon as they can, possibly avoiding Rabona - the holy city is always wary about sorcery and supernatural things, and this includes also the Organization’s warriors. Thus they have to take the long road. Dean will cuss a lot, and Sam’s bitchface will be at its maximum power, but they deal with it; the Organization has ears everywhere, and whilst they are still useful, in the right moment the bosses decide they are not useful anymore, they will be killed on the spot with some poor excuse.

Castiel hasn’t spoken too much, apart from few sentences about “we should be careful”, “this mission will not be easy” and “I hope we will cohoperate”. Very professional, it has to be admitted. The thing is, he hasn’t spoken much of himself - Dean and Sam tend to trust each other, because they know each other and they speak with each other quite a lot. Being with someone they don’t really know whether to trust or not bugs them in some way. Especially Dean is bugged. He is normally very suspicious about pretty much everything, and the fact that the Org has made the Number One - which he never met before - in a mission sounds to him like a trap, or something that the bosses are desperately trying to hide.  
From his part, Sam tries to be not so suspicious. Sure, he’s got some issues about this whole thing, but he keeps everything to himself - he doesn’t want Dean to get worried and Castiel to feel uncomfortable. He basically does not trust himself too much - ever since that affair with Ruby, the Number 17 of the Org. THat was a nasty and complicated affair, and one of the reasons why Sam needs to behave. 

By this time, the three warriors have been travelling restlessly for four days. Still, Castiel hasn’t spoken a word, but they have reached to the borders of the land of Alphonse. Dean plunges his sword to the ground and sits down, leaning to the blade.  
\- We stop here for a bit.  
Sam looks at him for some moments, before replying:  
\- Shouldn’t be Castiel who gives orders? He’s the highest in rank after all.  
Dean is about to say something, but Castiel speaks first.  
\- It is not of import who gives orders. We must accomplish our mission.  
Dean smirks slightly, then stands up, taking his sword.  
\- Hey, Number One. Come with me, we need to talk.  
Sam looks at his brother with a perplexed expression. He can perceive that Dean’s Youki is not hostile - and he knows that Castiel can perceive this too, that’s why he follows him without a word - but Sam knows better, Dean might be faking. He assumes he should be watching from afar, ready to stop the two in case the things get worse.  
Once outside the cave they have found shelter into, Dean draws his sword out to guard.  
\- Draw out your sword.  
Castiel tilts his head to a side in confusion.  
\- Why? Is it not allright that I follow you?  
The Number Two sighs.  
\- Dude, how the hell am I supposed to trust you? I saw you for the first time four days ago, man, and you haven’t said a word the whole time.  
\- Is it a trial?  
\- Very smart of you.  
Castiel unsheathes his sword hesitantly.  
\- I do not wish to hurt you, Dean.  
\- I am Number Two, I can fight pretty well. Ready?  
Before he even gets an answer, he aims at Castiel, who counters the blow. The latter has not the time to counter attack that he dodges a hit from below. Dean stops for a moment.  
\- Dude. You should at least try to attack a bit.  
Castiel replies:  
\- I told you I do not wish to hurt you.  
\- You think I’m weak?  
Dean literally growls at him. Castiel bows his head.  
\- I did not say that, Dean, I think that we should not…  
\- Attack me! It’s a trial, Cas, a goddamn trial!  
Castiel looks surprised. Did Dean just call him “Cas”? Unfortunately, he hasn’t the time to linger on this thought, because Dean is attacking him again. He dodges the blow and brings himself behing the other warrior. He concentrates and managese to manipulate a bit Dean’s Youki, in a way that he doesn’t move for a second, then hits him with the hilt of his sword, sending him at some meters from him.  
Dean is puzzled. He slowly stands up, then stares at Castiel, who stares back.  
\- How…  
Dean would like to say a billion of things, but he can’t phrase his thoughts. Castiel answers.  
\- I can manipulate Youki. I can perceive how much Youki my enemy has and anticipate his movements.  
Dean nods slowly. Castiel keeps talking apologetically.  
\- I was given also as a non-warrior training under suggestion of Crowley. I was told to concentrate myself on the Youki.  
Dean sheathes his sword, then goes by Castiel and pats his shoulder.  
\- Understood. Let’s go, Cas, otherwise Sam’ll go all bitchy.  
\- “Cas”?  
\- Man, it’s a pity I horribly suck at reading Youki, that is awesome!  
The number One is surprised. The last time someone called him like that he was a kid. It was too much time before, when he was not even a warrior. He likes it, “Cas” sounds like something he has lost a lot of time ago. In the meanwhile Sam is giving to his brother a sour look - bitchface number 54.  
\- Dean, can you remind me how old are you?  
\- Why would you care?  
\- Dean, we are on a mission, dammit! You’re too careless!  
\- Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m going to sleep, bitch.  
\- Jerk.  
Sam turns toward Castiel. He scratches his head, then says:  
\- He’s not bad. He just loves being a jerk.  
Castiel nods.  
\- We should go to sleep too, Sam. We have still a long way before us.  
The warrior nods, then leans on his sword and closes his eyes. Castiel follows shortly after.


End file.
